


Feels like I'm Fading

by harlequinnharry



Series: Bottom Harry Prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/harlequinnharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a worn out detective chasing a killer, Harry is his dedicated husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like I'm Fading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarryLirryNarryZarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLirryNarryZarry/gifts).



> Honestly... I can't even make the write suspense for anything. I tried to make an elaborate plot to show the killer and at least show Louis' work but I can't okay. hahahaha sorry. So you get this sorry excuse of a plot and cheesy ending. But me I tried okay. 
> 
> Anyway. Say Hi to me on twitter: harlequinnharry and on tumblr: harlequinharry.tumblr.com I still have a lot of prompts to write but if you send me one, I'll promise I write them even if it will take a while. :) 
> 
> Lots of love and kudos or comments please?

Jerking up and down, Harry didn't stop long after his thighs ache. He wanted to make Louis feel better. He came as his husband fondles his cock, whole body spamming, muscles taut warm. It urged Louis' release inside him. 

Louis smiled at him and pulled him into a heated kiss. Before assisting him off his cock and pulling him into his embrace. 

Harry hummed, tracing the wrinkles on his husbands forehead, leaving soft kisses until his sleeping husband's frown disappeared. Harry sighed, trying to savor the warmth between them. It's been a while since they have time for themselves. Louis would often come home wee hours at the morning or sometimes not even for a few days, but Harry understands. 

All he can do is to try to make everything comfortable for his husband. A full breakfast served or packed, packed lunch, lovingly made and constantly warm with careful packaging and a freshly cooked dinner whenever he goes home. Louis' co-officers would tease him, but often times they'd be envious of the support and love he packs everyday. And Louis is always so grateful and gracious of him. 

He'd give soft kisses and cheerful 'thank yous' before heading to bed or going back to work. Harry would smile, say goodbye or cuddle in whenever he can, whispering "My Hero." on his husband's lips. 

Harry tucked the two of them in the covers and wish his husband sweet dreams. 

***

Louis was stressing, the case has been open for months and months now. The leads they have are more and more unreliable as time pass.Frustration bleeds all over him as every victim scream failure at his space.

Sometimes Louis would come home worse for wear, Harry's there to comfort him. Kissing the darkness away. The nightmares would subside, knowing that his boy is there for him. That they're both safe for another day. 

Sometimes it's worse though, Louis would look Harry in the eye and see the killer's victims, looking at him, mocking his failure and inability to save them. 

***

"Another nightmare baby?" He couldn't help but flinch for a moment, relaxing and offering back a smile when he saw his baby smiling back at him. He automatically goes ahead and fixes some tea. Louis can't help but smile and think of how lucky he is, of how supportive and understanding his angel is. 

"I love you." He envelops his boy in his arms, lanky and almost too tall, but Louis still insists that he fits perfectly in his arms. 

Harry nuzzles in and whispers back. "I love you too." Harry pecked his lips and playfully ticked him until he let him go. He made a move to the fridge, Louis only watching intently. 

"Early shift at the bakery today, baby?"

"Yeah, pumpkin. I requested to open up because I have a finals scheduled early today." Harry answered, hips slightly swaying as he chopped some onions. 

Louis pinched his hips, teasing him about working hard. It's almost a general rule between them not to talk about the current case that Louis is handling. It helps Louis recover and have a small bubble of peace around his home. 

"You should go back to bed, your breakfast would still be warm when you need to wake up."

"Nah. I think I'll walk my baby to work today. It's my job to make sure he's safe and sound after all."

Harry giggles and gives him a slight push, but didn't protest otherwise. They both know how much Harry loves the occasional coddling, and Louis just lives for it. If his work permits it he'd do it everyday. 

***

Harry was mopping the floor, just about ready to pack and head early to school, when he had to run to the bathroom. He thanked all gods that he knew because, at least he didn't trip on his way. The next moment, he was cursing the same gods because throwing up is the worst feeling he'd ever experienced. 

After spending a few minutes feeling sorry for himself, he picked himself up and hurried his way to uni. 

His tests all went okay, he wished all his results would turn for the better but he's confident though, he made waiting for Louis every night count for him as well. He didn't pay any thoughts to his earlier sickness, it didn't happen again and it went forgotten as soon as he did his errands for the day. 

It wasn't until the following day, he was back at the bakery, getting ready for his shift, that it happened again. He was excited on working full time again, apparently his stomach didn't agree, because he was throwing up again at the bathroom sink. 

He didn't tell Louis, not wanting to stress him any longer. He continued on his daily routine and showering his stressed husband love. 

On the third day he threw up, he had an idea of what's wrong. Shaking his head to himself, because it's not wrong at all. It's perfect. He almost cried when the little lines appeared on the test he bought from the store. 

He was extra giddy that week, waiting and hoping until his doctor's appointment confirmed the news. He baked muffins and cookies each day, packing a bunch for Louis and little packets for Zayn, Niall and Liam as well. 

***

Louis kicked his shoes, groaning to himself as he settled on their couch. It was lumpy and uncomfortable, Harry asked him to throw it away several times, pouting and begging but Louis wouldn't budge. He'd joke and tell Harry that it's comfortable for him. Harry would poke his waist but would settle on his Lap instead. 

He couldn't bring himself to go upstairs and lie down next to Harry. Not when he's agitated. Not when his skin itches with the failure floating around his head. Not when he can't get his head away from everything. 

He felt guilty, knowing he makes Harry wait everyday. Knowing that even if he sends him messages that he should just rest without him, Harry still waits for him. He's even guiltier when he's away from home for days. Harry, however, understands. 

Harry with his bright smiles and pale skin. Harry would settle on his lap, kissing his worries away, rubbing his scuff on his soft skin.

"Oh Lou, I knew well enough what I gotten my self into when I fell in love with you."

Louis couldn't help but smile, face hurting from how it's almost permanent on his face whenever he's with him. 

He can't take Harry right now though. He can't take his smiles, his whole being oozing with happiness. 

He feels like he doesn't deserve to be next to Harry right now. Not when he couldn't comfort they crying woman hunched over her son's body. Not when he couldn't save that boy. Not when he's ALWAYS too late.

"Lou? You here?" Louis almost cries when he hears Harry's voice from their bedroom. 

"Hi love! Long day?" Harry greeted, lanky limbs sticking out from the duvet he's wrapped in. 

Moving automatically, Louis opens his arms, inviting Harry in. His force way too magnetic to deny. 

Settling on the lumpy couch, they're wrapped up in the thick duvet. Harry hums on his arms, drawing soothing circles on his chest and leaving soft kisses behind. 

"I have some great news for you." Harry whispers and Louis pretends to fall asleep. 

***

Groaning, Louis clumsily swatted his phone away, annoyed at it's constant ringing. He was almost asleep when he bolted and realized what he'd done just after the call ended. He rubbed the sleep away his body screamed when he saw 3:44 am, bright and glaring at him. 

He couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours. 

Harry wrapped a hand on his waist, yawning and nuzzling on his tummy. 

"So early." He mumbled, yet tried to be awake, determined to take care of Louis before he had to go. 

"Harry, that was Liam. I need to go, you don't need to bother making breakfast."

Pouting, Harry tightened his hold on Louis before letting go. He respects Louis' job but it sucks sometimes. 

"Can I have five minutes? I have an important news." Hopeful eyes met Louis, he didn't want to say no but the his phone was ringing again.

He answered the phone, Liam wanted him back, there was a new lead but there's also a new letter, taunting and threatening as usual. He felt mechanical, the door almost pulling him away, but Harry's eyes are pleading as held his wrist.

"Please." 

Louis felt mechanical. 

"HARRY! IT CAN'T BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS?" He wished to take back his words the moment he raised his voice, but Louis felt mechanical and the hand on his wrist felt warm against his cold skin. 

He avoids looking at Harry's eyes, unshed tears on the corners of his eyes screams at him. Biting his lips, Harry nodded at him. 

"You're right. I'm sorry. You should go." 

Harry's voice were thicker and lower than usual, like he's trying not to cry, Louis wanted to say sorry. He wanted to listen and give him his five minutes. Give him ten, a day, forever. His phone rings again, so he nods and makes his way outside instead. 

***

Head pounding and sleep creeping on his eyes, Louis parked his car back to the headquarters. He just interviewed another witness but nothing really adds up anymore. It's almost past breakfast and the traffic back was horrible. 

"Hey Louis, Harry stopped by and brought you some clothes and food." Niall's voice greeted him. 

Liam pat his back, smiling at him. "Aren't you lucky, where did you manage to bait and fool a bloke like Harry?" 

"Hey! You're just jealous because my husband is the best." 

Liam gives up and makes a retching face instead. 

Louis pushed him, and headed back to his office, ready for another day of paper works. The neatly folded trousers and pants made his stomach turn, he still felt guilty. He didn't mean to raise his voice, he could have easily given him the time he wanted. 

***

Harry had been crying on Zayn's lap for about an hour, and his friend is nothing but perfect and understanding. He went ahead and pack whatever he thought Louis needs, headed to his office to find him away. He felt bad on his way home and had to rush to Zayn's studio. 

"I'm sorry Zayn. It's just, I hate being so sad because I always try to understand. Because I do. I really do." Zayn was rubbing circles on his back and humming back to his every complaint. "Why did he has to be so mean. I just wanted a few minutes to tell him we're gonna have a baby."

It took Zayn a minute before he realized what he just heard. "HARRY!"

"Oh no. Oh no." Harry cried harder, mortified because Louis isn't the first one to receive the news.

"Hey. Hey, calm down Harry." 

"I just wanted to tell him. I just..." 

"Shhhh... It's okay Harry. I won't tattle on you, it'll be our little secret." Zayn winked and Harry can't help but giggle. 

***

Even though he was pouting and whining on their way home, Harry was thankful that Zayn decided to drive him home. He's not particularly fond of feeling so needy but he's used to expecting nothing but being spoiled with Zayn. 

Zayn bought him and Louis dinner then tucked him in when he made sure he ate his share. Harry complained that he's not sick or anything, just pregnant. Zayn just tickled him and kissed his forehead before saying goodbye. 

Harry had been asleep for a few hours when he heard a the door opening. Kicking the covers, he fumbled a bit for a few minutes to find his slippers, intending to talk to Louis. Making his way downstairs he yawned, trying to find Louis. 

"Louis? You're early baby." 

Suddenly feeling tense, Harry stopped on his tracks. It was too quiet. He hurriedly made his way upstairs, locking their room. Heart pounding Harry took his spare phone and slipped it inside his bottoms, then quickly fumbled into a pants and sweatshirt. He grabbed his phone and made his way down again, dialing 999 and hoping they won't disconnect. 

"Louis? Baby is that you?"

He closed his eyes and whimpered, knowing that there's someone else inside their home. 

"Hi there." A raspy voice whispered on his back and he tried to move, ran away from it but there's a painful grip on his wrist and all he can do is scream. 

***

There were sirens everywhere, Louis' mind is almost numb, because they finally caught him by sheer luck. A by-stander saw a blood covered man enter a young woman's house, he phoned the emergency hotline, where they promptly responded. There were a few exchange of gunshots, the victim only had minor injuries, her partner has been holding her, comforting her. 

Louis didn't know how to feel when he saw the killer, covered in blood and lying on the stretcher as the medic prepared to leave. He looked oddly normal, someone you'd come across the street and greet happily. He laughed when he caught sight of Louis. 

"Feel good to finally see face to face, eh detective?"

Louis, for once, didn't have anything to say. 

"Visited your home earlier, I was getting bored because you were so slow. Your husband."

Blood curdling from the inside he screamed. "NO!"

"Pretty little thing he is." 

"NO! You're lying." He snarled, shaking the railings of the stretcher. 

"Look me in the eye, detective and let me tell you that your pretty thing is my ultimate price. Too smart though, you trained your bitch well." 

Louis ran, because he's right. It's something Louis didn't want to admit to himself, Harry fits the profile.Tall, curly haired brunettes with legs that goes on forever. It's the reason why he can't look at Harry in the eye as that monster claims more victim. 

Beating almost every red light, he didn't realize he was crying until he had to wipe his blurring eyes. He felt sick. His whole being screamed HARRY HARRY HARRY. He needed to get to his husband. He needed him safe. 

He wanted to scream when he saw the yellow strip of police line outside their door. 

"Sir! You can't enter there." A soft voiced reprimanded him. He promptly showed his badge and she backed off but followed him as he went inside. 

"...where?" Louis wanted to ask more but he couldn't find his voice. He just wanted to see Harry. 

"The victim was already taken to St. Mary's to be treated. He called 999 but dropped phone before he could talk to the operator, luckily they heard the screams, and he was able to escape and hide at a closest and made another call. It was unfortunate because the attacker got away, but victim will live." The way the attendant reiterated the story made Louis sick, it made him dizzy to think how scared Harry was. 

***

"LOUIS!" Zayn screamed before he could see him. "I've been trying to reach you since forever." He said, clearly displeased, but he lowered his voice seeing how puffy Louis's eyes were. Zayn sighed and hugged Louis instead. "It's gonna be okay, Harry's tougher than we give him credit for." 

It was a couple of hours later, when a nurse ushered the two of them to a room. A doctor, old and cheery was checking on the IV and talking to dazed but conscious Harry. Louis felt a rush of relief when he saw his husband.

The doctor greeted them, and Louis rushed to Harry's side, kissing his forehead and telling him to rest, and smoothing his face and massaging his scalp.

"Harry's gonna be okay, his stab wounds at the back would take a while to heal, but he'll be alright. You don't have to worry Mr. Tomlinson, your baby isn't at risk anymore, but Harry needs to be in perfect health and supplied with a lot of supplements and vitamins throughout the pregnancy."

"Baby?"

Groaning from the bedside, Harry was making his best face with all the medicine numbing his mind. 

"No fair, I wanted to tell him doc." He mumbled and closed his eyes again. 

***

Louis took a leave, and decided to take care of Harry the way should have. He'd dress all his wounds, and clean the whole house while insisting that Harry stay in his bed. 

They talked, Louis sobbing, apologizing and Harry's nothing but understanding as usual. Insisting that it's not Louis fault. But he felt like it. He took Harry's hands and kissed all his fingers and promised to give him all his time. 

When Harry was well enough and the scars on his back are no longer red, they went head and pushed all their furniture aside and danced with each other, giggling against each other's lips because they can't. The following months had been the best they have, knowing each other more and more, and falling in love with each other everyday. 

When their daughter, Emily had been three months old, Harry kissed Louis and told him to go back. 

"It's going to be okay Louis. I know how much you love working, just promise me you're still mine. Just promise me you won't go too deep again." 

Louis kissed him and made love to him. Touching Harry's body in every inch, and leaving a promise with every kiss, every thrust. Because Harry's amazing and understanding and he didn't know how he deserves him. Louis isn't planning on letting go. Not now. Not anytime soon. Not ever. 

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> love it? hate it? Tell me!! :)


End file.
